Why Prussia's in the Freezer
by Krystal.Lake
Summary: Prussia decides to play a little prank.  Now he's in the freezer. Slight cursing.


**Okay, so my friend and I were sitting in my room and we were talking. She came up with this idea... And now - let's just say, he's regretting it. Anyway, so I hope you enjoy it, 'cuz it was sure fun to write! =)**

Another world meeting. But this time, it was different. The nations were getting along, and the usual antics and arguing that Prussia snuck in to see were not happening. Everyone was actually acting civilized and sorting out their problems without violence - much to Prussia's contemptment.

Prussia was bored, obviously.

During break time, Prussia went in search for the two Italian twins, meaning to cause some mischief for quite a lot of people. He found them chatting together animatedly by a bathroom no one knew was there. Wlkaing over to the twins, Prussia leaned against the bathroom door, tapping Italy on his shoulder lightly to attract his attention.

"Prussia!" Italy cheered.

Romano snarled, "Tch. Potato bastard."

Prussia gave Romano a death glare, and Romano stuck out his tongue childishly, then looked away.

From the on, Prussia pitched his bet, finding it easy to manipulate the two boys into going along with it. (Italy, of course, can never say 'no', and he pissed Romano off.)

Italy and Romano set off to find America. Romano was silently fuming, and Italy was skipping and humming a very cheerful tune. They found America in the meeting room, twidling his thumbs dumbly.

"Hey, America!" The twins called in unison. America turned around, dropping his hands. "Touch our curls!"

"Why?" America asked cautiously, taking a step toward the boys.

"Just do it," Romano snapped, stepping forward, yanking Italy along with him.

America reached out, squinting his eyes. "Okay..." he murmured, gently taking the two boys' curls between his index fingers and thumbs. The boys' eyes closed, a soft moan escaping their lips. America yanked his hand away, shocked at the sounds Romano was making. He had never heard those sounds before from Romano, but with Italy, he just made random noises all the time.

Out of curiosity, America reached out again and took Romano's and Italy's curls between his fingers once again. Weird, he thought as the twins moaned more loudly, their noises echoing in the silent meeting room.

Romano and Italy sinking to their knees, their moans becoming louder. The rest of the nations were filing back into the room, break almost over.

America paid no attention. He was too engrossed in Italy's and Romano's reactions. Pressing down harder and twirling the boys' curls between his fingers, America finally made the connection.

These are the noises Iggy makes...America thought, jerking his hands away quickly. The nations in the room gasped.

"Oh," Hungary announced, "like you guys didn't know!" The nations shook their heads, eyes wide. "You didn't even suspect anything?" she asked softly, her face falling. Once again, all the nations nodded.

Germany and Spain stepped up, a menacing glint in their eyes. "Those are our curls!" They shouted ferociously, pointing an accusing finger at America.

Italy and Romano stood up, clutching each other's arms tightly and gasping for breath. "Prussia told us to do it. He said it would fun and that we'd get free Canadian beer. The best beer in the world!" Italy said enthusiastically, a smile lighting up his face. Everyone stopped,

"Who?" "Son of a bitch!" Canada yelled angrily. "Fuck you!" He stormed out of the room, giving eveyone the finger and hitting the wall on his way out."Who the hell was that?" Some of the nations asked, and the rest shrugged their shoulders, at a loss.

Iggy walked in shortly after, confused. Prussia snuck past him, making a run for it.

America leept forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Iggy's waist. "Iggy! Iggy! Iggy!" He cried. "Prussia tricked me into raping Italy and Romano! I didn't mean to cheat on you again! Please don't castrate me! I didn't mean it, I swear!" Iggy sighed, patting America on the back. America had already blown our cover, he thought. No point in hiding it.

"I have a way to get him back," Germany announced as Italy, Romano, Spain, America, Iggy, and him searched for Prussia. "It involves a giant elephant, lots of fire ants, and a pack of giant chihuahuas."

"Or we could just shove him in the freezer," Spain stuttered, looking at Germany with a worried look in his eye.

Germany growled. "My curl..." he muttered verociously, keeping his narrowed eyes on America. Whether he caught on or not, he shouldn't have listened to these two, of all people.

The group found Prussia by the front entrance of the building, tugging on the door, trying to escape. When Italy exclaimed, "I found him!" Prussia turned around and tried to make a break for it.

The six nations raced after Prussia, Spain reaching him first. Spain jumped, landing on Prussia's back. They crashed to the floor with a loud thump. Iggy rushed up, pushing Spain off of Prussia.

"Thank you, Eng - " Prussia was caught off by the pain that laced up his back. Iggy had taken Prussia's arms and crossed them behind his back, Iggy's knee digging into his lower back.

Spain (who was fuming from being pushed) and the rest of the nations hustled forward and worked together to get the freezer door open. The door was too Iggy's right, and he had to move over an inch or two so they could get it open.

Prussia took advantage of the moment it took Iggy to move and tore his arms from the tight grasp of England. He started to run away, but America released the open freezer door and leaped onto Prussia's back, sitting on him Indian style, grinning up at Iggy widely.

"See?" He asked playfully. "I really am the hero!" England rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before pushing America gently off and forcing Prussia to his feet. It took four of the nations to carry the strugglinh Prussia over to the freezer, and it took all of them to push him completely in the freezer.

"Get me outta here!" Prussia called, banging on the door with his clenched fists. The banging stopped quickly after he was shoved in there; the air was so cold, it was as if Prussia's body was being frozen into a giant, life-size ice cube.

The six nations that had ganged up on Prussia laughed wildly, proud at their work.

"You can't leave me in here!" Prussia called through the locked door, finding his voice again a few minutes later.

Romano spoke up. "Yes we can," he shouted, punching the door with his fist. Romano was more pissed off than the other nations; having...America...do that...to him...it was unbearable. And he let himself get tricked into it, which made him even more angry.

Romano went to beat on the closed, cold door once agin, but when he approached, it began to shake and quiver in its hinges.

"HELP!" Prussia shreiked, banging on the door. The other nations started filing into the hall, checking out what all the noise was about. "I'm being raped by an Orca! Come on, you guys! It was just a joke. Let me outta here!"

Italy went up to open the door, but Germany held him back. "He's just trying to get out," Germany snapped, his eyes narrowed and his arms tightening arouns Italy.

Japan walked up, his eyes examining the door. Once again, it began to quiver and shake in its hinges. This time, all the nations stepped back, their faces fearful and somewhat weary.

"There's no way there's an Orca - " Japan began, but just then, the door to the freezer burst open. Prussia fell to the floor, his clothes and hair rumpled and all over the place. Right behind him, an Oraca wwhale burst from the freezer, a murderous glint in its eye.

"Damn!" Spain shreiked. "There really was a whale in there..."


End file.
